Magician's Creed: The Orb of Alexandria
by Moab Blaster
Summary: Grateful for his life, Joe Gerber has a favor to do for the Magnus family. Once he finds out about Francis Jacobs, an evil magician with an afrit, he calls up Bartimaeus whose essence is still aching from the previous summons. He, Bartimaeus, fellow magicians and their spirits embark on a journey to bring Francis and his no-good team of magicians.
1. Donovan

Magician's Creed: The Orb of Alexandria

By Moab Blaster

Characters

The Magicians

Joe Gerber; Magician Level 2

Rosalee Magnus; Magician Level 2

Octavian Magnus; Magician Level 5

Alfred Hallun; Magician Level 5

Amber Sand; Magician Level 4

Richard Hallun; Magician Level 4

Francis Jacobs; Magician Level 5

And others

Some Commoners

The Spirits

Bartimaeus; a djinni in service to Mr. Gerber

Aros; a djinni in service to Miss Sand

Pollos; a djinni in service to Mr. Richard Hallun

Manos; a djinni in service to Mr. Magnus

Shubit; a djinni in service to Mr. Magnus

Loman; a djinni in service to Mr. Magnus

Oracle; a djinni in service to Mr. Alfred Hallun

Omus; a djinni in service to Mr. Alfred Hallun

Nemaides; a djinni in service to Mr. Alfred Hallun

Maximus; an afrit in service to Mr. Jacobs

Faquarl; a djinni in service to Mr. Jacobs

Percy; an imp in service to Miss Magnus

And numerous other imps, djinn, and afrits

Chapter 1

Donovan

Pacific Ocean, 2015

The sirens sounded inside the plane. Bloody murder was screamed. It couldn't be good. One simple trip to Australia couldn't get worse. Donovan said his last prayer.

_Thank you, God, for my life. I will now see you soon._

_SPLASH._

Silence.

Out of instinct, Donovan pulled the latch. The window swung open. He floated up to the surface, saw land, swam.

Australia.

Days later, he was living with the kangaroos. Ate dingoes. Tours passed, no one noticed him. But one did. A girl and her father saw the waving hand and pulled the ragged man out of the den, took him to their home, cared for him. A month after he took a plane home to Pittsburgh and took the girl and her father with him. They moved to America with him. They had saved his life. He was grateful.

The father was Octavian Magnus, a level 5 magician. Donovan wanted to know the trade of magic. Octavian took Donovan as his apprentice. They moved to a town where Octavian had a friend. His name was Alfred Hallun, a librarian and fellow magician. The daughter, Rosalee, was a level 2 magician. No sooner than they had moved, Donovan had chosen his name, Joe Gerber, and summoned a powerful entity.


	2. Bartimaeus

Chapter 2

Bartimaeus

Once again, I resisted the summons, and once again, failed. I appeared as a cloud of smoke rising from the pentacle, and looked over. Not Mandrake. He was younger, a little less than six feet tall, pencil thin, thin glasses, and brown hair. If he combed his hair back and dyed it black, he might as well been Simon Lovelace. "Oh, hello, how are you?" I asked, sarcastically. "Fine, if I might say so myself." _America. _I knew it. The odd room didn't look like an English townhouse, it was more or less a closet. In fact, that was what it was. A fancy closet with pentacles.

"Don't worry, Bartimaeus, I'll be nicer to you than Mandrake was. I'll be like... Ptolemy."

"Oh, yeah, right. So what's the charge?" The boy pursed his lips, like in thought. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I charge you to locate the Orb of Alexandria, and if in possession of the magician Francis Jacobs, hide it under the greatest security you can find, and report back to me for further instructions."

If anybody was like Mandrake, it was the boy. Except he was too polite.

"Easy enough. What's your name?" I asked. I couldn't hope to get his birth name, he looked too old. I guessed fourteen. Maybe I could get his magician's name.

"Joe Gerber." He said. "I just got my name a few hours ago. I waited to summon you until I finally got my real name."

"Smart."

"Okay, Bartimaeus, you ready? I bide you to go."

At least he was nice. I kind of liked him. I went.

. . .

Francis Jacobs. His house was the best place to start. No magical stuff here, except for Joe's house. He lived in a rural neighborhood. Nice place. I flew until I found a djinni.

Oh no.

Faquarl.

"Faquarl?"

"Bartimaeus?"

This was awkward. I tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"One question, then I'll let you go." I said. "Where does Francis Jacobs live?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because."

"Because he's my master."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me."

This was even more awkward.

"What's your charges?" I asked Faquarl. "Does it have to do with a Joe Gerber?"

"No, it doesn't, but it has to do with the Orb of Alexandria."

Ooh, this had got to be good.

"What about the Orb?"

"I have to go get it."

"Where?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"Where?" I choked him.

"Okay!" He squawked.

Did I mention we were in the middle of a gravel parking lot on the side of a highway by a few eighteen-wheelers?

"It's in the Museum of Natural History in Pittsburgh."

"Tough. I guess I can let you go." I did. He brushed off the dirt from his pigeon feathers.

"I better be going." He said.

"No, I do. Race you there, that's my charges too!" I said and flew away and materialized into a hawk. So did Faquarl, and I kicked him into the trees on my right, and started flying away, towards Pittsburgh and the Museum.


End file.
